


The Three of Us

by tcdfics



Series: Fandom Inspired Poetry [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, angst angst baby, chaptered poetry fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess, just read it. I think it's better read without a summary. Sorry, not helping at all, am I? Let's go with, "Let the work speak for itself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumple's Beckon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



We were both angry   
We were both hurt  
We wanted to take control  
Always had been this way  
We were on that path  
We loved it that way  
There’s no time for anything else  
It’s our choice not to do anything else

But when Time meddles,  
Do we still have a say?  
We didn’t have it before,   
What makes us think we have now?


	2. Unlikely, Uncontrollable

We loved each other, yes  
We were perfect for each other, yes  
It was the happiest, most lovely, and perfect time of our lives, ever

From the moment we saw each other,   
it was a different trajectory we went through  
It’s all worth it and I’ll always do it this way  
I’ll always choose you in whatever time period, in whatever universe there is  
I choose you and you choose me  
We have this, we are creating this every waking moment  
Nothing can stop us now  
Nothing can stop us tomorrow

All of this,   
is a lovely time  
I wished it could have been sooner  
or it’s perfect as it is

We have now ‘til forever  
We have time on our hands


	3. Post - Portal Chaos

When time became Time  
When Time chose to be a character

Time was tricky to put us into a portal   
and bring us to another world

***

Time was harsh  
For I saw you again   
and all it did   
was for me  
to be reminded  
How we want each other   
And yet we cannot be together  
At least not in this world  
Or maybe not in any other  
We’re parallel lines  
Bound to never meet that way  
We decided, both of us,   
That it’s better to be apart   
Too much happening too fast   
That portal, that baby, this world  
We can never glide through here

And Time seems to approve  
Time did not object  
Time won’t change Its mind


	4. Rumple's Second Beckon

Time was playful  
Time wanted to play some more  
In the form of the Dark One  
Time rolled the dice  
Summoning us, lifting us from our sorry lives  
Walking shakily, Rumple asked us again  
And we believed on the call

Or did we believe on anything else?

In his second beckon,  
did we think of second chances too?


	5. The Storybrooke Game

And there we were  
in this location Time picked  
To play with us  
To play with us some more  
It was a game we didn't want  
But we had to if ambition can be attainable  
It was a game to see if we still surrender our hearts  
while committing our minds to the race

And we did  
We thought we can  
We thought we can be together again,  
Blissful, simple, and eternal together  
We were so happy in our adventures  
and sassing everyone was only a tiny fraction  
of how whole we were when together

Our adventures,  
A hint of what we once were  
A sneak peek of what we can still be

But Time didn't think so  
Time always have thought differently

Why? How to stop Time?


	6. First Timestamp, Last Timestamp

Time casted a spell,  
Or Time brewed a curse  
Only Time knows  
Only Time knows

Time pens it all  
Did we provide the ink?  
Or Time did it all?

 

"Viciously Sweet, Rottenly Vile  
Tentacly Cruel  
Choking as gun shots fired”


	7. Close, Open

Light left your eyes  
when I decided to go  
But when light truly left your eyes, I....

**

and here lies, the letters we won’t read

my letter to you,  
you didn’t open  
you didn’t know why i left  
how i was able to do it  
you should have known  
you should have known

your letter to me,  
before you went to your suicide mission

please, you know it’s more of death than success  
you know it’s more of a danger binge than your usual shot of freak  
i thought you were smarter than that  
i thought we were smarter than all of this

but your letter to me,  
your letter, i won’t read  
it’s better if i don’t know  
the same way you didn’t want to know

and here lies, the letters we won’t read


	8. Final Words or Beginning Sentence

Was it Time who's at fault or was it us to blame and no one else?  
Was it Time who failed us or did we fail on our own?

Was it Time who brought us together   
or could it be our hearts that struggled,   
and traversed the path to find one another?

Could it be that Time is actually our friend?

Can Time bring us back together?   
Or maybe after everything,   
Time is unreliable  
and both of us are better off without Time  
We can be timeless, classic, universal, and find each other again

In whatever form we can  
without Time or with Time,  
we can find each other

Or can we?


End file.
